Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris)
}} Carol Ferris is the owner and CEO of Ferris Aircraft and the on-again-off-again girlfriend of Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). A jet fighter pilot-turned corporate businesswoman, Carol was chosen by an intergalactic race of beings to serve as their "queen"; the Star Sapphire. Given a sapphire gem that bestowed upon her the powers of a Green Lantern, Carol's attraction to Hal Jordan caused the gem to use her to attack him before she was finally able to separate herself from the parasitic stone. Frequently frustrated by Hal's clueless demeanor and the nature of his job, Carol still harbors feelings for the hero and it is those feelings that now power her abilities as the leader of the Star Sapphire Corps. Background Carol was born the daughter of Carl and Christine Carol, owners of the aviation technology corporation, Ferris Aircraft. Wanting to be a pilot when she grew up, Carol took to watching the planes her company built alongside Hal Jordan, the child of one of the company's test pilots. Years later, Carol had become an accomplished fighter pilot and took to working at her father's company as a test pilot. However, some time later, Carol's mother, Christine, became mentally ill and was sent to a care center in Europe. Later still, Carol's father, Carl, fell ill due to guilt over his involvement in the death of Hal Jordan's father and retired from running Ferris Aircraft, leaving the company to Carol, who gave up piloting to run the company. However, Carol's tenure as the company's new CEO was met with sexist disdain and concern over whether she would be able to keep the company operating without her father. Two years after she assumed control of the company, Carol was in the process of negotiating a deal to buy the aviation company Arden Air when she both witnessed the debut appearance of Green Lantern and became reacquainted with Hal Jordan, who was now working at Arden Air as a test pilot. Following the company's merger with Ferris Aircraft, many Arden employees issued their resignations, including Hal Jordan, who did not wish to work for the company he held responsible for killing his father. However, Jordan remained with Ferris Aircraft after Carol reminded him that, due to his reputation as a risk-taker and a hot-head, no aviation companies would hire him. Over time, Carol fell in love with the hero Green Lantern, unaware that he was Hal Jordan, and when Ferris became selected by the Zamarons to become their "queen", the Star Sapphire, her infatuation with the hero led her to resist their call to leave Earth. Desperate for their queen, the Zamarons hypnotized Carol into thinking that Green Lantern was her enemy, whereupon she attacked the hero only to be defeated and her memory of the incident erased. These incidents would be repeated several times, with the parasitic Star Sapphire gem regaining control of Carol and reawakening her Star Sapphire personality to attack Green Lantern. Each time Jordan would defeat her and revert her to normal. At a time when Carol was thought to have been cured of her the Star Sapphire persona, congressman Jason Bloch and his father tried to ruin Ferris Aircraft by employing the Demolition Team to destroy the company's various projects. With Carol unable to stop the attacks, her father no longer believed that she could run the business and took back the company presidency. At the same time Green lantern, who she now knew was Hal Jordan and had been dating for a period of time, left her in her moment of need to go on a mission for the Green Lantern Corps. With her love abandoning her for work and her career taken from her by forces beyond her control, Carol again became the Star Sapphire. Believing that she needed to be more ruthless, Sapphire subconsciously split herself into two physical identities when she later depowered; one as the "weak" Carol Ferris and one as the "Predator"; the physical embodiment of what she desired in a man. With Carol lacking any knowledge of the split, the Predator appeared as a mysterious figure who began protecting Ferris Aircraft from the threats of Eclipso, the Demolition Team and Jason Bloch; whom it later killed. When Hal Jordan returned from his mission shortly after, Carol gave him an ultimatum to chose between his job as a Green Lantern and pursuing a relationship with her. In response, Hal quit the corps to be with Carol, with John Stewart succeeding him as Green Lantern. However, the Predator still remained protecting Ferris Aircraft and began sending love letters to Carol before establishing the company Intercontinental Petroleum to help Carol regain control of Ferris Aircraft and visited her personally only to come into conflict with Hal for her love. After several attempts at fighting the "hero", Hal is soundly beaten and the Predator takes Carol to fuse with her and turn back into Star Sapphire. Now more ruthless thanks to Predator's influence, Sapphire took over rule of Zamaron as their queen but her reign was short lived after the Zamarons abandoned their queen to live in another dimension with the Guardians of the Universe. Furious over the lose of her kingdom, Sapphire returned to kill Hal Jordan and, after several battles, she found her chance to hurt her ex-lover by murdering ex-Green Lantern Katma Tui, who had taken to living on Earth with John Stewart. Learning of the nature of the Predator, the remaining Green Lanterns united their powers to purge Carol of the entity, returning her to normal but not before the Predator managed to impregnate her Star Sapphire form with a demonic child. While she was thankful for being freed from the Star Sapphire, her time under the gem's control, along with destruction of Coast City, and the return of her mother, caused Carol to end her relationship with Hal. Opting instead to stay with her mother and find her own path. Wishing to protect his child, the Predator would later return, possessing Arisia Rrab, in an attempt to merge with Carol again but was momentarily deterred by Hal Jordan and Deathstroke. When Carol later became the administrator of the short-lived JLA team, Extreme Justice's, Mount Thunder facility, both the Predator and Star Sapphire became completely separated from Carol and Sapphire gave birth to the child, after which Neron seemingly killed both parents and took the baby for himself. Some time later, Hal (as the Spectre) visited Carol, pulled out the Star Sapphire gem from her body and allowed Carol to smash it. Finally ending the gem's hold over her. Marrying a man named Gil in the interim, Carol returned to Coast City after it and the city was rebuilt during Hal Jordan's resurrection. One year after the Infinite Crisis, the Zamarons send another Star Sapphire gem to possess Carol with the intent of forcing Hal Jordan to finally succumb to the gem's mission of mating with its host's lover. However, after detecting that Hal had feelings for another woman, the gem left Carol and possessed that woman instead. Temporarily empowered by Hal's ring, Carol and Hal work together to free the new Star Sapphire from the gem and convinced the Zamarons that the crystal was too chaotic to use. After this incident, knowing that she still loved Hal, Carol realized that her infatuation was not fair on her husband and filed for a divorce. Creating a corps of their own to replace the usage of the Star Sapphire gems, the Zamarons sent a violet power ring to Carol. Accepting the ring after learning that, in doing so, she could save Hal from a predicted fate, Carol now leads the Star Sapphire Corps in combating the growing forces of the Sinestro Corps and Red Lantern Corps. Combat Statistics *Carol Ferris (Love and War) *Carol Ferris (Love's Battlefield) Involvement * Carol appears to confront the team of New Heroes/New Villains attacking the Zamaron Power Battery in the Love and War raid. *See appears at the end of Corrupted Zamaron. *Carol Ferris is an ally in Blackest Night. Heroes *Carol Ferris fights alongside hero players in Love's Battlefield while the Valentine's Day Event. Villains *Villain players must fight Carol Ferris in Love's Battlefield while the Valentine's Day Event. Trivia * Carol first appeared in Showcase #22 (September 1959) * Hal Jordan blamed Carol's father for his dad's death due to Carl Ferris' habit of cutting back on materials used to build the test planes his father flew to cut costs. * Driven by responsibilities, Carol has a policy not to date her employees; as such she has had to turn down numerous advances from Hal Jordan and Hector Hammond (before his transformation). * Carol is the only member of the Star Sapphires to have tamed the Predator. * Carol's predecessor in the role of Star Sapphire still lives inside the 7th Dimension after she was banished there by the Zamarons. She was known for tormenting Flash (Jay Garrick) during the 1940's. Gallery File:WaroftheLightIIClean.png WaroftheLightPtII1.jpg 148421510152601422633472832987198052151882n.jpg DcuoscrDLC128opZamaron004.jpg CarolFerrisDCUO.jpg HalCarol1.png Carol Ferris - Love's Battlefield.jpg Blackest Night - Carol Ferris.png CarolFerrisLovesBattlefield.png See also * Star Sapphire Corps External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Female Category:Ferris Aircraft Category:Light powers Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Independants Category:Tech Category:Corrupted Zamaron Category:Blackest Night Category:Valentine's Day Event